New Blood
by Silkylion10
Summary: Sasuke hasn't seen his love for a long time. What happens when they meet up. Possible Oneshot. SasuTema


My sister wrote this, I'm putting it on the Fanfiction for her. I have corrected a couple of things though.

* * *

I kept thinking about her. I missed her more than ever. I hadn't seen her for 3 years.

But that was all about to change she was to bring a message to Tsunade-sama about a stop to the war. She was coming in an hour.

I still had to train Kasura, Iruna and Garac. Its 11 o'clock and we were supposed to meet at half 10. I decided to go find them I checked kasura's house first.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kakashi opened the door closely followed by Iruka.

"Do you know where Kasura is," I asked

"He just left with Genma," Kakashi said

"He said something about going to see Tsunade-sama," Iruka mumbled.

"Okay, see you later for training, Kakashi," I replied.

I jumped from building to building on my way to the south gate. If I didn't hurry I would be late.

As I arrived I saw her running through the trees followed by her team. Her beautiful blue eyes glinted in the bright sun and her giant fan was perfectly kept on her back, tied with a red sash. She landed heavily next to me. I had to catch her to stop her falling over. It felt so nice to hold her after all this time.

"Hey Temari," I said letting her stand for herself "How are you?"

"I'm fine Sasuke," Temari replied while rounding up her team. "Shall we go see Tsunade-sama now?"

"Yes" I answered "we better get going." We walked over to Tsunade-sama's office it was so nice to see her again, to talk her again, instead of sending small notes that used code names and said hardly anything.

When we arrived I left them and went to find the rest of the team 'till half ten when me and Temari went up onto the hill (which is also our meeting place) we saw Kasura, Iruna and Garac waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"We agreed to meet here," Iruna said

"For our training," Garac continued.

"I said half 10 in the morning," I replied "Well go home we will make up training later. I couldn't miss a chance to be with my one true love. We sat on that hill to the early hour of the morning talking about what had happened over the past 3 years.

I woke up early and got ready I was showing Temari out then I was training with my team. I went to meet Temari and we walked to the gate. Just before she left she whispered something in my ear. I watched them walk away and as soon as she was out of sight I went to see Tsunade-sama who gave me a note, that she had just finished writing, to give to the border town then she said I could go to Suna to see Temari. I collected up my team and started out straight away down the dusty road to Suna.

"Are we nearly there yet Sasuke-sensei?" Kasura asked yawning

"We only just set off Kasura," I answered annoyed.

2 Days later

"Are we nearly there yet Sasuke-sensei?" Kasura asked yawning.

"I'm having a déjà vu and we almost there about an hour left you can just see Suma on the horizon," I replied "We have to stop at the border town to drop of a note. It won't take that long."

1 hour later

We arrived at Suma to be met by Kankuro the puppet master.

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked.

"I've come to see Temari," I replied.

"Come along then," Kankuro said turning around and heading toward Temari's house.

"I'll leave you now," Kankuro said leaving. I climbed through the window and went to the second door on the left as I could feel the chakra coming from my little girl. I turned the door handle and stepped in. I looked into the coat and saw her. Her eyes were the same as her mothers and she had the same nose. I felt warm arms around my waist.

"Hey Sasuke," Temari whispered in my ear.

"Hey, so this is our baby girl," I said staring deep into her eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You have to come to supper with me for supper to decide if you can marry me," Temari said.

* * *

If you like it please review with what she could improve on etc. If there is another chapter, I'll put it up for her. 


End file.
